


thank u, next

by Little_Frijole



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crack, I like disappointing the people that care about me, M/M, Shiro loves Ari don't lie to yourself, ariana grande - Freeform, its over go home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 17:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17902202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Frijole/pseuds/Little_Frijole
Summary: Shiro's love for Ariana Grande is too strong. Keith notices it immediately when Shrio didn't listen to her music for quite some time and knows something is wrong.





	thank u, next

_“Shiro!” Keith yelled from the living room. He could hear Shiro blasting the Dangerous Woman album for the fourth time that day. “You’ve out-played Ariana Grande already and that album came out yesterday!!” Keith was visibly miserable, looking defeated while laying on the couch._

_“You can’t play out a GODDESS!” Shiro screamed back._

_“How can anybody live with your bullshit?” Keith yelled. He got up and walked out the front door, slamming it behind him._

Even in space, Keith thought about that moment every day. Ever since they were slung into another galaxy by a blue space kitten Shiro hasn’t been the same fun, flirty, sorta chaotic, amazing guy he is. He was still a good leader but he was tenser and stressed. And worst of all, since he came back from when he was ripped out of the black lion by Zarkon, he didn’t listen to as much Ariana Grande.

Soon after they originally sought hostage on the Castle of Lions, Pidge was able to create an illegal music downloading system. Shiro used it the day she created it to download every Ariana Grande song out at the time and checked on it every now and then and download more songs as needed. Keith knew this pattern from when they lived together on Earth and knew of his obsession better than anybody else.

Keith started out the window of the cockpit and thought about that day over and over again. He kept thinking everything was off. Everything was wrong.

“Hey, Keith,” Shiro said standing behind the smaller boy. Keith jumped since he didn’t see Shiro’s reflection in the glass. It was almost if he came out of nowhere.

“Hey, Shiro.”

Shiro frowned and sat down with the younger. “What’s wrong?” he asked. “You seem upset.”

Keith exhaled loudly before continuing to talk. “Nothing, it's just,” his voice trailed off.

He sat down next to him. “Just what? You know you can tell me anything, right Keith?” Keith nodded in reply. “Then you can tell me what’s up.”

“Why haven’t you been listening to Ariana Grande recently?” Shiro laughed at the question, so hard, in fact, that he was wiping tears from his eyes.

He finally caught his breath and was able to respond. “Keith, that’s what you’re worried about?”

“Well yeah, the Shiro I know would listen to all of her albums religiously and check Pidge’s contraption to make sure you haven’t missed any of her singles, albums or music videos.” His voice got louder and louder with every word.

Shiro scooted closer to Keith. “Keith,” he exhaled. “I’m still me, I’ve just been focusing on the mission.” He tried to reach for Keith’s hand but Keith pulled it away.

“I’m going to bed,” Keith said as he stood up.

Shiro reached for him as he walked away. “Keith wait.”

Keith didn’t turn around. He kept walking, all the way to his room, without looking back. He knew something was up.

The next morning Shiro was as energetic and happy as ever. Apparently, Ariana Grade had released two albums, Sweetener and thank u, next. He was over the moon and went to his room and listened to every song, but judging by the time he was in there, Keith could tell he had only listened to each of the 27 songs once. That was very unlike Shiro. As Keith was well aware of, he usually listened to the songs on repeat till he was forced out of his room. He studied Shiro for the rest of the day and not once did he listen to the songs after that. He waited in silence till the next day rolled around. He had a plan, it was strange, but it would make everyone realize his point.

In the morning they had a team meeting to discuss how to take care of Zarkon once and for all. Before the meeting started is when Keith decided to make his move.

“Hey Shiro, before we get started, do me a favor,” Keith said right after they all sat down.

Shiro smiled at Keith lovingly. “Sure, anything.”

“Sing in my head.” Everyone could tell how serious he was by the tone of his voice. The rest of the team laughed.

“Keith, I listened to that song for the first time yesterday, I don’t know all the lyrics yet.” Shiro sounded nervous and it confused everyone, but Keith, as to why.

Keith chuckled. “Wrong answer.”

“What are you talking about Keith?” Allura asked. She was the most confused out of everyone.

“You see, Shiro over here,” he said motioning towards Shiro, “is her number one fanboy.” He looked and sounded cocky like he just caught his lover in a lie, which he had, only that person was not his lover. “Whenever he discovers a new album he does nothing but listens to it, unless he is forced to go out and be a person, and even then he can sing every song by memory the next day.”

“So what are you suggesting, mullet?” Lance asked.

Keith stands up and points aggressively at Shiro. “That is not Shiro.” He says calmly, despite his violent actions.

“Keith, you’re acting rash, you shouldn’t make assumptions like that,” Allura said.

Keith turned to Allura. “This is no assumption, I know my boyfriend, that is not him.” He turned back to Shiro. “So, why don’t you tell us, who are you?”

With that, Shiro took off. Everyone followed him through the hall and all throughout the castle as if this Shiro imposter didn't know where he was going. Finally, he got to the escape pods and started one up. By the time the rest group caught up, there was two second left until the pod ejected. “Just let him go,” Keith said. The pod left and then the search for the real Shiro began.      


End file.
